


Sunday Morning

by Mireille_DeMaupassant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Solo, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille_DeMaupassant/pseuds/Mireille_DeMaupassant
Summary: Harry watches Draco sleeping in on a Sunday morning.





	

The most peculiar effect of being the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, Harry found, was that no matter how many years he'd spent away from the quidditch pitch, there was no undoing the training that attracted his eye to movements just beyond his field of vision. Sometimes it was a leaf on the wind that caught his attention, or a hummingbird, or an airplane, but on this particularly glorious morning, it was the reflected hand of his lover, who was always up before dawn for work but could sleep through the weekend if left undisturbed, and who, at the moment, looked liked a sun-kissed god, bathing in the waterfall of radiance cascading from their bedroom window—it was his reflected hand drifting over his pale torso that made Harry pause, with his toothbrush halfway to his mouth, and stare into the mirror. He watched Draco’s hand draw a meandering path over his skin, from his chest to his navel, and from his navel to his hip, and, from his hip, slip under the thin white sheet that covered his lower half. Draco gave a sleepy little sigh and shifted, his eyes still closed, as his hand found its resting place. He could have still been asleep, so languid were his movements, the gentle, rhythmic, almost accidental back and forth under the covers. It took mere moments. Draco’s breaths grew a little labored, his muscles tensed almost imperceptibly, a faint pink flush rose to his cheeks. His lips parted slightly to release a whisper of a moan as his body gave a small shiver and, then, he returned to stillness. Harry wondered, as he counted Draco’s breaths, if he would go back to sleep, but Draco’s eyes opened to slits against the morning’s brilliance and met Harry’s gaze in the mirror. A lazy, knowing half smile tugged at his lips and, even after all their years together, it made Harry blush.

Draco extended all four limbs and arched his back into a combined stretch and yawn while Harry tried to remember what toothbrushes were even for. He rolled out of bed and shuffled, naked and running fingers through his spun silver hair, across the room, the bedclothes trailing behind him until he reached Harry at the bathroom sink.

“It’s not polite to stare, Potter,” teased Draco as he circled his arms around Harry’s bare waist, his voice heavy with sleep and his skin still deliciously warm from the bed.

“I’m sorry,” answered Harry unconvincingly.

Draco responded with kiss after sleepy kiss dropped onto Harry’s shoulder and neck and into his damp hair. His hands slid down to the knot that held Harry’s towel together and pushed until it gave, exposing the newly hardened flesh underneath.

“Draco...” warned Harry, suddenly breathless as he watched his lover’s hand give his arousal the same unhurried treatment that he’d witnessed moments ago.

“Shh,” whispered Draco. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to create something lovely and warm after reigning so much darkness over these boys in one of my other stories. Hope you liked it! -Mimi


End file.
